godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater:Universitas, chapter 22: Teamwork
At the sight of his sister, Nia, Baluar turned to run towards her— —but Nanako stopped him, her hand on his shoulder. “Listen,” she began, “I’m sure you two are excited to see each other again, but we’ve got bigger problems. Let’s mop up here and then you two can have your little catching up, ‘kay?” Bal nodded. “I know…” came his reply. “Hey, sis, you ready to take this asshole down?” Nia shouted a response in the affirmative. In spite of Nanako’s experience fighting alongside Baluar, the bond he shared with his younger twin sister Nia could not be matched by anyone. They had been together all their lives and had fought together as well. If there was such a thing as a truly 「perfect」 fighting combo in the world… it was them. And now was a perfect time to demonstrate that. “Baluar, Nia,” Soma barked out, “you two lead the charge against the Boundary Ouroboros. Use your tag team skills to back each other up and keep that thing occupied. Kota and I will provide support alongside Blake and Jack. Nanako, you and Ken work with Beoblade to keep Feldman busy… and Idenn…” “Yes?” came Idenn’s swift reply. “You’ll be the one to take Feldman down once and for all. It looks like he can travel through spatial dimensions on his own, but my guess would be that time travel on his own is still out of reach for him, no matter how much he might bluff to the contrary. Otherwise, he would have gone back in time further and killed us all already. Idenn, you’ll need to use Lifespring to send him as far in either direction as you can, on the order of thousands or millions of years. Do you think you can accomplish that?” Idenn nodded. “It’ll take a lot of energy… but I think I can do it.” “Good,” came Soma’s reply. “Alright, everyone… let’s move out!” At those words, Bal and Nia charged forward, brandishing their short blades and hacking away at the Boundary Ouroboros’ tentacles while dodging simultaneous strikes from multiple directions. It was truly a sight to behold—they moved in perfect sync with each other, keeping the other’s position in mind at all times and coordinating their attacks for maximum effectiveness. The Boundary Ouroboros had little time to react, its limbs hacked to pieces before its many eyes as Bal and Nia attacked with utmost efficiency. In the meantime, Kota, Blake, and Jack opened fire on the Aragami’s eyes with their guns, a constant stream of bullets erupting from their barrels and sending the Boundary Ouroboros reeling. Soma executed precise slashes with his buster blade, chaining together several aerial attacks on the Boundary Ouroboros’ head into a charge crush as soon as he landed, shattering its face and opening it up to further attacks from Kota alongside the grandfather-grandson duo. Feldman, meanwhile, was under assault by the combined forces of Nanako, Ken, Beo, and Idenn. His shield was proving to be annoying to deal with—every attack made against him was immediately repulsed by a seemingly perfect defense. There was little even all four of them could do in the face of such a barrier, until… “Ken, behind you!” Beoblade’s words rang out over the chaos of battle as Feldman launched an attack from behind Ken, swinging his long blade down with the intent of severing Ken in half—but he found his strike blocked, as Ken parried Feldman’s eldritch weapon with his own God Arc. “He blocked it… wait, that’s it!” Nanako shouted. “He can’t keep the barrier up and attack at the same time, since if he kept the barrier up then Ken would have just gotten pushed away! Everyone, time your attacks for when Feldman strikes!” Feldman, however, had other ideas. “You fools, did you really think it would be that easy?” Feldman laughed in the direction of his attackers as he reactivated his barrier, sending Ken flying backwards as the barrier pushed him away. “As long as I don’t attack, I am invincible! Nothing you can do can so much as scratch me!” Meanwhile, the battle against the Boundary Ouroboros raged on as Baluar and Nia sliced through the last of the Aragami’s tentacles. With no more support, the beast toppled to the ground, as Soma landed a powerful Charge Crush directly on the Boundary Ouroboros’ head, completely obliterating what was left of it as Blake and Jack tore the rest of its body to shreds with relentless volleys of bullets. With that threat out of the way, the five of them turned towards Feldman’s location, as his barrier was buffeted by constant strikes from all directions. It would seem that not even the combined attacks of four of the strongest God Eaters in the world could force Feldman’s hand. “Goddammit!” Nanako shouted. “We’ve been sealing off his attacks, but is there no way we can penetrate this asshole’s defenses?” Beoblade called out to Nanako while keeping up the assault. “There is one, but… the probability of that specific scenario happening would be astronomically small… If only we could…” “Well just spit it out already!” Nanako demanded. “Our lives, and the fate of the goddamn WORLD, are at stake here!” “…fine,” came Beoblade’s reply, after a long sigh. “Feldman’s barrier seems like a spatial distortion, something that amounts to an absolute boundary line in the walls of the spatial dimensions, so the only way to pierce it would be to—” But Beo’s words were cut off by a sudden sound ringing out through the air, the unmistakable sound of a portal being torn open much in the manner as had Feldman’s blade earlier. “That’s quite enough.” And then… he appeared. ---- <-- Previous chapter | [http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Seieireppa/God_Eater:Universitas,_chapter_23:_%E2%88%91 Next chapter -->] Category:Blog posts